In some conventional automatic fragrance emission devices, fragrances are emitted in a slow and controlled manner (i.e., continuously emitting perfume throughout the day such that the fragrance does not wear off). In other automatic fragrance emission devices, a fragrance can be emitted automatically in response to physical characteristics such as body temperature. While conventional devices for emitting fragrances may be effective at fragrance emission, they do not include additional options for the user to customize and control the fragrance emission device.